The Lone Survivor
by StefansRose
Summary: Rose finds herself untouched at the hands of vampires as her whole world comes crashing down around her. She is a human and goes in search of answers. She heads to Mystic Falls where her whole life is about to change at the hands of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The last thing on her mind is falling in love with either one of the Salvatore brothers but her heart has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any content. The rights belong to LJ Smith.

This is just my first ever attempt at anything fan fiction related. I would love for some feedback and responses.

Chapter 1: I Am Different

I grew up believing that I was normal just like everyone else. There were times that I felt "different", "special", and "unique". I'm not sure why. When I was a child I couldn't quite understand. I would have this strange and unusual feeling wash over me at times. Being so young I would dismiss it. I thought that I was just like every other child growing up. I had my innocence yet I felt older than my actual age. Often times I would wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I felt like there was something unspoken, secretive that was being kept from me. Maybe not on purpose but in order to protect me until the time came for the truth to be told. Sometimes I would be riding in the car with my parents and my siblings and wonder if anyone else was like me. If there were others out there wondering the same thing. I couldn't approach any of my family for fear that they would think that I'm crazy. After all I was a little girl at the time. A little girl with tons of imagination.

I remember when I had turned thirteen years old. I was a teenager. For my birthday my parents gave me a necklace. Not just any necklace but a silver heart shaped locket that looked antique. It had two birds carved on the front and a rose. It was filled with something but I wasn't told what nor did I play with it. It was the first piece of jewelry that I had been given in my entire life. I cherished it . Never taking if off other than to shower or to swim. I was told that it belonged to my mom's ancestors and it was passed down from generation to generation thru the years. Now it was mine. I had no idea the special significance that the necklace held. For once I began to think maybe I was normal. That maybe I was wrong. I had friends. I did well in school. I had extra circular activities. I had sleepovers. I never mentioned how I felt out of fear. But because I wasn't sure what was happening myself.

When I was sixteen I received my drivers license just like any other normal sixteen year old. For my birthday my parents gave me not only a used car but also a ring. It was silver and heart shaped. Inside the heart was filled with moonstone. I wore it on my right index finger. I never took it off. It was the first ring I was ever given. At this time those feelings of being "special", "different", and "unique" began to surface yet again. I was in high school. Things were changing. I was changing. I'm not sure if it was because I reached that magical age or if it was all in my brain. But I began to feel that maybe I shouldn't fight this...whatever this unexplained thing was. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to figure this all out. If I was even ready. I knew that I wasn't psychic that is for sure. If I was then I would have been able to see things, to be able to predict things. I had no visions. I don't have any special powers that would have enabled me to see my presents from my parents.

I turn eighteen and near graduation. For my present that summer my parents sent me and my best friend Amanda away to spend a week at the beach. It's bittersweet because she is going away to school in the fall and I'm staying to attend the local university. This will be the last time that we will be able to have a girl's trip away. I try not to think about it. During the day we hang out on the beach with the warm sun beating down on us. The warm sand underneath our sun kissed bodies. The waves crashing onto the shore. The water a crystal blue color. Sea gulls flying overhead landing on the sand and skimming across the water. We cool off in the water when we get too hot. When we aren't at the beach we are cruising the shops and even spend some time on the pier just walking and talking. The evenings hitting the local eateries and clubs. For the first time in a long while it's a much needed get away.

About the third day into our trip we happen to pass by a psychic fortune teller. I happened to notice it before on our first day there. "Come on...wouldn't it be fun to have our fortunes read?" I try not to let out a laugh. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "I...I don't believe in fortunes and palms read and all of that stuff." I have to express how I feel. It's the truth. "If you want to fine. But just don't ask me to. It's all make believe anyway. They say stuff that isn't true. It never comes to play out in real life." I know she just wanted to have some fun. After all we were going our separate ways in the fall. The look in her eyes was all I needed to give in. "That's fine. I won't push you to have your fortune or your palm read. Only if you want to." I try not to show my hesitation. Maybe it's because I'm afraid. Afraid at what I might be told. Afraid that the psychic fortune teller knew or could know about my special uniqueness that up until now only I have been aware of. Was I ready for the answers? Part of me wanted to just run away...run far far away back to our hotel room and hide. But the other part of me, the part that is strong and wants to face the truth wants to know. It's almost like fate is guiding me to learn the truth.

"Ok...ok. You're right. Besides you only live once. Right? I'm still unsure about having my fortune or palm read or any of that none sense stuff done. But I do want to watch knows I could change my mind." An uneasy feeling washes over me. I try not to let my nervousness show as we enter into the room. The room is dark. There are candles lit and incense burning. There's a table with a crystal ball, tarot cards, cups with I'm assuming tea leaves and other items needed I'm sure. She stands up as we enter. She's wearing a white blouse and long flowing multi colored skirt. Her hair is dark and she has dark eyes to match. Her facial features seem youthful but yet she seems wise and mature. Her demeanor very inviting almost friendly. But then again she has to be. I'm sure that she's read many many palms and told many many fortunes. "Welcome. Won't you sit down." She gestures to two chairs set up next to the table. We sit down in the chairs.

I watch as Amanda takes out some money from her purse and hands it to the lady. I try to remain calm but inside my entire core is shaking. Part of me wants to laugh at the foolishness of it all yet the part that is shaking just wants to get up and run. It's as if I'm getting some sort of signal. Not that I'm in any sort of danger or anything because I'm not. Just a gut feeling I have that I'm about to uncover some deep,dark secret that has been buried until now. Luckily I am for the moment just a spectator. I watch as she shuffles the deck of tarot cards before beginning to flip them over onto the table. She places them face up in some sort of order before taking the time to read each individual card. I'm skeptical. How could she know reveal things about Amanda that only her and I know? I get shivers up and down my spine. I try to brush this off as coincidence but my gut is telling me otherwise. After she finishes with the cards she has her place her palm face up onto the table. She takes her hand palm side up and begins to read her fortune. I try not to let my mouth drop open in shock at what my ears are hearing.

I do not want to believe that this is all real. That she isn't some sort of fake fortune teller or psychic. But I keep asking myself how does she know these things that no one else seems to know? It baffles my mind. After she finishes she turns to me. I have to take a deep breath. I'm torn. Part of me wants to have my fortune and whatever else read or done and the other part wants nothing to do with this. I open up my mouth trying to find the words. I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either. I'm torn, conflicted. I think to myself it's now or never. I need to be brave. After all this is for fun. I need to take a chance. I will regret my decision if I decline. I swallow and take another deep breath. "Yes, I guess it's my turn." I try to control the shaking of my right hand as I fumble in my purse for my wallet. Somehow I manage to remove some money and hand it over to her. She takes the money from my hand. I watch mesmerized as she picks up the tarot card deck and begins to shuffle the cards. She begins to place the cards face up in a certain order on the table before beginning.

There's no turning back now I guess. I find myself nervously twisting my ring on my finger around and around. She begins with the first set of cards representing my past. "This is your past. You question if you are "different", "special", and "unique". I'm here to inform you that you indeed are. It's nothing harmful or bad. You are correct that you aren't psychic or hold any special powers. Your parents wanted you to have a normal childhood." I'm in disbelief in what my own set of ears just heard. She asks me some questions and I would answer her whether I liked it or not. The next set of cards is my present. "Things are about to change. Cherish the good times like this with your friend here. Hold onto all of your memories." Part of me is relieved that the card reading is just about over. The other part is worried that I'm about to find out even more. The final set of cards is the future. "You will embrace being "special", "different", and "unique. You will know when the time comes what to do. You will be kept safe." She finishes the card reading and my whole body relaxes for the moment.

Ok I convince myself that the worst is all over with. What else could possibly be revealed that I don't already know? I find that my whole body begins to hesitating I offer her my hand palm side up so she can read it just like she did with Amanda."How about we use the crystal ball?" Somehow I manage to swallow and take a deep breath. I can't refuse. As hesitant as I am about the outcome I figure I have nothing to picks up the crystal ball and moves it closer in front of her. I watch as she peers into the crystal ball unaware of what she's about to say will change my life. "I see death. Death all around you but you will remain safe. I see the color of red like blood. I see fangs very sharp whiter than white teeth. I see a dark black animal, no bird...a crow maybe. Two brothers. One has jet black hair and blue eyes. His name starts with a "D". His brother has light brown hair and green eyes. His name starts with an "S". They live in a dark brown house. I think last name starts with an "S". They will help you. Maybe help with answers. You know where to find them. I see the letter "V". It's one word." She pauses. I swallow and take a deep breath. I am in disbelief to what I'm hearing. I try to comprehend this. I'm not sure I want to figure this all out. "This whatever this is is already happening. It's started. There's no stopping it. You may not understand and you maybe alone but just remember what I've told you." My heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest.

I don't know if I want to believe what I just heard or if this is just a bunch of nonsense. Why would she lie to me? She seemed so sincere. Could this just be a warning? I know as much as I want to forget all of this I can't. I file it away for the time being until I can get home and maybe do some research. I definitely will write this all down in my journal before I retire for the night until I can see if I can make any sense over the information I have been given. We tell her "thank you" for the readings. She ushers us to the front door. Before we can step outside she reminds me of what she's told me. As if I need a reminder. I just hope and pray that Amanda doesn't hound me for an explanation or to go searching for answers. I almost want to forget about the reading but something is telling me that I shouldn't just dismiss it.

We head back out into the early evening air. I try to fill my lungs with the salty sea air. "Can you believe that mobo jumbo crap? I bet she just pulled that out of thin air." I try to laugh at her comments. If she could see that I'm hiding how I really feel. How serious I am she'd be asking a million questions. This trip was supposed to be for fun. I don't feel like trying to explain or answer anything. "I know and I'm supposed to go find two brothers. Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Even though in the back of my mind I'm curious. We decide to get so,e dinner and hit a club for a little while before heading back to our hotel.

Once back in our hotel room we get ready for bed. I lay in bed with my journal. Maybe if I write down the events from earlier that I will be able to enjoy the rest of the trip. I find that by putting my words down makes this all the more real. I try not to wrack my brain as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come what this all means. My thoughts go back to her commenting on my powers. Well not powers but something. I knew that I was not normal like everyone else. This only proves what I had thought all along. I decide for now to embrace fate. That whatever happens is bound to happen. I can't change anything. As I find myself closing my eyes and sub coming to unconsciousness I can't help but picture these two brothers. One dark black hair with blue eyes and his name begins with a "D". The other has light brown hair with green eyes and starts with an "S". Their last name begins with the letter "S". Sleep over takes me.

The rest of our trip goes by uneventful. Neither one of us mentioning our experience with the psychic fortune teller. As we pack up our things and head for home I am full of mixed emotions. Happy to be going home. I miss my family, my other friends, my house, and even my own room including my bed. But an overwhelming sadness washes over me at the same time. A sadness that things will be changing. Friends leaving for school. Sadness that I can't quite put my finger on. Even though I couldn't be any happier I almost feel a sense of loss. Maybe because what I know and call normal isn't going to be. I'm anxious to return home and I can start researching the information I was given at my reading. I'm also afraid of what I may uncover. I push all those thoughts from my mind at the moment. Little do I realize that this trip will be the last trip we will ever take.


	2. Chapter 2:Research

I do NOT own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any content. The rights belong to LJ Smith.

This is just my first ever attempt at anything fan fiction related. I would love for some feedback and responses.

Chapter 1: I Am Different

I grew up believing that I was normal just like everyone else. There were times that I felt "different", "special", and "unique". I'm not sure why. When I was a child I couldn't quite understand. I would have this strange and unusual feeling wash over me at times. Being so young I would dismiss it. I thought that I was just like every other child growing up. I had my innocence yet I felt older than my actual age. Often times I would wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I felt like there was something unspoken, secretive that was being kept from me. Maybe not on purpose but in order to protect me until the time came for the truth to be told. Sometimes I would be riding in the car with my parents and my siblings and wonder if anyone else was like me. If there were others out there wondering the same thing. I couldn't approach any of my family for fear that they would think that I'm crazy. After all I was a little girl at the time. A little girl with tons of imagination.

I remember when I had turned thirteen years old. I was a teenager. For my birthday my parents gave me a necklace. Not just any necklace but a silver heart shaped locket that looked antique. It had two birds carved on the front and a rose. It was filled with something but I wasn't told what nor did I play with it. It was the first piece of jewelry that I had been given in my entire life. I cherished it . Never taking if off other than to shower or to swim. I was told that it belonged to my mom's ancestors and it was passed down from generation to generation thru the years. Now it was mine. I had no idea the special significance that the necklace held. For once I began to think maybe I was normal. That maybe I was wrong. I had friends. I did well in school. I had extra circular activities. I had sleepovers. I never mentioned how I felt out of fear. But because I wasn't sure what was happening myself.

When I was sixteen I received my drivers license just like any other normal sixteen year old. For my birthday my parents gave me not only a used car but also a ring. It was silver and heart shaped. Inside the heart was filled with moonstone. I wore it on my right index finger. I never took it off. It was the first ring I was ever given. At this time those feelings of being "special", "different", and "unique" began to surface yet again. I was in high school. Things were changing. I was changing. I'm not sure if it was because I reached that magical age or if it was all in my brain. But I began to feel that maybe I shouldn't fight this...whatever this unexplained thing was. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to figure this all out. If I was even ready. I knew that I wasn't psychic that is for sure. If I was then I would have been able to see things, to be able to predict things. I had no visions. I don't have any special powers that would have enabled me to see my presents from my parents.

I turn eighteen and near graduation. For my present that summer my parents sent me and my best friend Amanda away to spend a week at the beach. It's bittersweet because she is going away to school in the fall and I'm staying to attend the local university. This will be the last time that we will be able to have a girl's trip away. I try not to think about it. During the day we hang out on the beach with the warm sun beating down on us. The warm sand underneath our sun kissed bodies. The waves crashing onto the shore. The water a crystal blue color. Sea gulls flying overhead landing on the sand and skimming across the water. We cool off in the water when we get too hot. When we aren't at the beach we are cruising the shops and even spend some time on the pier just walking and talking. The evenings hitting the local eateries and clubs. For the first time in a long while it's a much needed get away.

About the third day into our trip we happen to pass by a psychic fortune teller. I happened to notice it before on our first day there. "Come on...wouldn't it be fun to have our fortunes read?" I try not to let out a laugh. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "I...I don't believe in fortunes and palms read and all of that stuff." I have to express how I feel. It's the truth. "If you want to fine. But just don't ask me to. It's all make believe anyway. They say stuff that isn't true. It never comes to play out in real life." I know she just wanted to have some fun. After all we were going our separate ways in the fall. The look in her eyes was all I needed to give in. "That's fine. I won't push you to have your fortune or your palm read. Only if you want to." I try not to show my hesitation. Maybe it's because I'm afraid. Afraid at what I might be told. Afraid that the psychic fortune teller knew or could know about my special uniqueness that up until now only I have been aware of. Was I ready for the answers? Part of me wanted to just run away...run far far away back to our hotel room and hide. But the other part of me, the part that is strong and wants to face the truth wants to know. It's almost like fate is guiding me to learn the truth.

"Ok...ok. You're right. Besides you only live once. Right? I'm still unsure about having my fortune or palm read or any of that none sense stuff done. But I do want to watch knows I could change my mind." An uneasy feeling washes over me. I try not to let my nervousness show as we enter into the room. The room is dark. There are candles lit and incense burning. There's a table with a crystal ball, tarot cards, cups with I'm assuming tea leaves and other items needed I'm sure. She stands up as we enter. She's wearing a white blouse and long flowing multi colored skirt. Her hair is dark and she has dark eyes to match. Her facial features seem youthful but yet she seems wise and mature. Her demeanor very inviting almost friendly. But then again she has to be. I'm sure that she's read many many palms and told many many fortunes. "Welcome. Won't you sit down." She gestures to two chairs set up next to the table. We sit down in the chairs.

I watch as Amanda takes out some money from her purse and hands it to the lady. I try to remain calm but inside my entire core is shaking. Part of me wants to laugh at the foolishness of it all yet the part that is shaking just wants to get up and run. It's as if I'm getting some sort of signal. Not that I'm in any sort of danger or anything because I'm not. Just a gut feeling I have that I'm about to uncover some deep,dark secret that has been buried until now. Luckily I am for the moment just a spectator. I watch as she shuffles the deck of tarot cards before beginning to flip them over onto the table. She places them face up in some sort of order before taking the time to read each individual card. I'm skeptical. How could she know reveal things about Amanda that only her and I know? I get shivers up and down my spine. I try to brush this off as coincidence but my gut is telling me otherwise. After she finishes with the cards she has her place her palm face up onto the table. She takes her hand palm side up and begins to read her fortune. I try not to let my mouth drop open in shock at what my ears are hearing.

I do not want to believe that this is all real. That she isn't some sort of fake fortune teller or psychic. But I keep asking myself how does she know these things that no one else seems to know? It baffles my mind. After she finishes she turns to me. I have to take a deep breath. I'm torn. Part of me wants to have my fortune and whatever else read or done and the other part wants nothing to do with this. I open up my mouth trying to find the words. I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either. I'm torn, conflicted. I think to myself it's now or never. I need to be brave. After all this is for fun. I need to take a chance. I will regret my decision if I decline. I swallow and take another deep breath. "Yes, I guess it's my turn." I try to control the shaking of my right hand as I fumble in my purse for my wallet. Somehow I manage to remove some money and hand it over to her. She takes the money from my hand. I watch mesmerized as she picks up the tarot card deck and begins to shuffle the cards. She begins to place the cards face up in a certain order on the table before beginning.

There's no turning back now I guess. I find myself nervously twisting my ring on my finger around and around. She begins with the first set of cards representing my past. "This is your past. You question if you are "different", "special", and "unique". I'm here to inform you that you indeed are. It's nothing harmful or bad. You are correct that you aren't psychic or hold any special powers. Your parents wanted you to have a normal childhood." I'm in disbelief in what my own set of ears just heard. She asks me some questions and I would answer her whether I liked it or not. The next set of cards is my present. "Things are about to change. Cherish the good times like this with your friend here. Hold onto all of your memories." Part of me is relieved that the card reading is just about over. The other part is worried that I'm about to find out even more. The final set of cards is the future. "You will embrace being "special", "different", and "unique. You will know when the time comes what to do. You will be kept safe." She finishes the card reading and my whole body relaxes for the moment.

Ok I convince myself that the worst is all over with. What else could possibly be revealed that I don't already know? I find that my whole body begins to hesitating I offer her my hand palm side up so she can read it just like she did with Amanda."How about we use the crystal ball?" Somehow I manage to swallow and take a deep breath. I can't refuse. As hesitant as I am about the outcome I figure I have nothing to picks up the crystal ball and moves it closer in front of her. I watch as she peers into the crystal ball unaware of what she's about to say will change my life. "I see death. Death all around you but you will remain safe. I see the color of red like blood. I see fangs very sharp whiter than white teeth. I see a dark black animal, no bird...a crow maybe. Two brothers. One has jet black hair and blue eyes. His name starts with a "D". His brother has light brown hair and green eyes. His name starts with an "S". They live in a dark brown house. I think last name starts with an "S". They will help you. Maybe help with answers. You know where to find them. I see the letter "V". It's one word." She pauses. I swallow and take a deep breath. I am in disbelief to what I'm hearing. I try to comprehend this. I'm not sure I want to figure this all out. "This whatever this is is already happening. It's started. There's no stopping it. You may not understand and you maybe alone but just remember what I've told you." My heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest.

I don't know if I want to believe what I just heard or if this is just a bunch of nonsense. Why would she lie to me? She seemed so sincere. Could this just be a warning? I know as much as I want to forget all of this I can't. I file it away for the time being until I can get home and maybe do some research. I definitely will write this all down in my journal before I retire for the night until I can see if I can make any sense over the information I have been given. We tell her "thank you" for the readings. She ushers us to the front door. Before we can step outside she reminds me of what she's told me. As if I need a reminder. I just hope and pray that Amanda doesn't hound me for an explanation or to go searching for answers. I almost want to forget about the reading but something is telling me that I shouldn't just dismiss it.

We head back out into the early evening air. I try to fill my lungs with the salty sea air. "Can you believe that mobo jumbo crap? I bet she just pulled that out of thin air." I try to laugh at her comments. If she could see that I'm hiding how I really feel. How serious I am she'd be asking a million questions. This trip was supposed to be for fun. I don't feel like trying to explain or answer anything. "I know and I'm supposed to go find two brothers. Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Even though in the back of my mind I'm curious. We decide to get so,e dinner and hit a club for a little while before heading back to our hotel.

Once back in our hotel room we get ready for bed. I lay in bed with my journal. Maybe if I write down the events from earlier that I will be able to enjoy the rest of the trip. I find that by putting my words down makes this all the more real. I try not to wrack my brain as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come what this all means. My thoughts go back to her commenting on my powers. Well not powers but something. I knew that I was not normal like everyone else. This only proves what I had thought all along. I decide for now to embrace fate. That whatever happens is bound to happen. I can't change anything. As I find myself closing my eyes and sub coming to unconsciousness I can't help but picture these two brothers. One dark black hair with blue eyes and his name begins with a "D". The other has light brown hair with green eyes and starts with an "S". Their last name begins with the letter "S". Sleep over takes me.

The rest of our trip goes by uneventful. Neither one of us mentioning our experience with the psychic fortune teller. As we pack up our things and head for home I am full of mixed emotions. Happy to be going home. I miss my family, my other friends, my house, and even my own room including my bed. But an overwhelming sadness washes over me at the same time. A sadness that things will be changing. Friends leaving for school. Sadness that I can't quite put my finger on. Even though I couldn't be any happier I almost feel a sense of loss. Maybe because what I know and call normal isn't going to be. I'm anxious to return home and I can start researching the information I was given at my reading. I'm also afraid of what I may uncover. I push all those thoughts from my mind at the moment. Little do I realize that this trip will be the last trip we will ever take.

Chapter 2:Research

Upon reaching home my life returned to normal, well as normal as it can get considering the circumstances. I spend some of my free time with my journal, a notebook, pen and my laptop. I haven't a clue where to start my research. I glance at my journal entry for that day. I begin by writing down the word "crow". Next to the word crow I write "bird" and "animal". I'm not sure why but I figure this is a good place to start as any. After all I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing or even looking for. Using my laptop I goggle the word "crow". I scan articles upon articles. I find that a crow can symbolize "death". So I write down the words "symbolize" and "death". Ok I figure that I now have a starting point of sorts. Something outside my window grabs my attention away from my research. I drop my pen and stare in astonishment. I slowly get up. Part of me frozen not wanting to go anywhere near the window. It's a crow. A black crow sitting outside my window on a tree branch. Ok why am I all of a sudden fascinated by this crow? He has my attention. I get up as if I'm in a trance and walk over to the window. All that's separating us is a panel of glass. It appears he's staring at me. His eyes fixated upon mine. I've noticed him before but thought nothing of it. A shiver runs down my spine. I'm not sure why. I don't think this crow is here to protect me but then again stranger things have and are happening. I sit near my window for awhile. I'm not sure exactly how much time passes just me staring back at this crow. His black eyes locked on my blue ones. After what feels like ages the crow turns and flies off but not before opening up his beak and making some sort of noise.

I shut my drapes. I try to shrug off this strange encounter. I can't explain it. I wish I knew why or how this crow is watching me, looking in on me. It's almost as if he is I don't know why but I'm calling the bird a "he" is checking up on me. I go back to my bed and my research. I keep googling crow and read numerous articles. I uncover that there are myths that creatures of the night are could turn into animals, birds much like the crow. Not humans but immortals. I write down the words "creatures of the night" and "immortals". Ok I'm making headway of sorts. I start to make a new list on another sheet of paper. I write down the following words: crow, creatures of the night and immortals. Satisfied with my lead way I go back to my journal and the other items I wrote down from my fortune being read.

I write down the following words on my original list: color, red, blood. I try to keep my fingers from shaking as my fingertips touch the keys typing in those exact words into a google search engine. I scroll down the list that pops up and stop when I come across an article. My eyes in disbelief at the mention that red and blood are associated with death and creatures of the night and immortals. I never believed in supernatural or any sort of mythical creatures. With an uneasy feeling I continue to read stopping at the word "Vampire". Vampires have fangs sharp white teeth. That was another thing she had told me. I shake my head. Vampires don't exist. I try to reassure myself. I write down on the other piece of paper adding to the previous list red, blood and vampires. I'm beginning to feel like I'm stumbling onto something I really don't even want to believe nor imagine.

I halt my research. I start to scribble "vampire" and "death". I add "infestation" and "outbreak". However I scratch them out with my pen and write in capital letters "APOCALYPSE". I put the two words together "Vampire Apocalypse". I write that phrase on the top of my papers. I now have a direction to go in. I am still wondering what my role is in all of this. The psychic fortune teller said to me that I am special and unique. I need to use that to my advantage. I'm not a vampire slayer. I realize that I haven't even seen a living breathing vampire. Maybe they exist and I just haven't had my eyes opened. Maybe they are indeed out there. If I'm not a slayer then what the heck am I? I begin to read everything I can get my hands on about vampires. Learning more than I ever had any intentions of learning. I turn my notebook to a new piece of paper and begin to write down some books I need to buy at the bookstore. At the moment I want to lay my hands on as much material as I possibly can obtain. The more I uncover about so called vampires the more I can be prepared.

I come across in my research that there are actual items that help repel vampires from compelling a victim or even biting them. I glance at the words and descriptions listed. I'm a little surprised to find the word "moonstone" listed. I read that it actually works to repel a vampire and is used for protection much like a cross or garlic would. My ring that I was given to me by my parents for my sixteenth birthday has moonstone inside the heart. Could this really work against vampires? It's not like I would purposely go out in search of a blood sucker to find out. Now I'm curious about my locket. I'm wondering if my parents didn't want to tell me because maybe they knew that one day I would need to be protected. Maybe they didn't want to tell me out of fear or maybe because then I wouldn't have had a normal childhood. For sure I would have asked them questions. I remove my locket from around my neck. Slowly I open it to find some dried not sure if it is herbs or dried incense or what. I glance at the list with pictures and stop at the picture with the word "vervain". It's a form of a dried plant. It's known to keep vampires from compelling their victims. More commonly mind control. It can also be ingested thus making a human untouchable to vampires. You can add some to bath water and they even make lotions, candles and soaps. I close up my locket and put it back on letting it hang from my neck.

The final remaining thing left from my reading is the two brothers. I know "D" stands for "Dracula" but that clearly wouldn't be his first name. I know that I will need to seek them out for answers when the time comes. But I haven't a clue where they are...let alone who they are. I try to do some research online. I look up common vampire names. I try various time periods. However I am having no luck in uncovering who these two brothers really are. I am frustrated. I plan on going to the library to see if there aren't any records or articles from a long time ago. I'm not sure if I will have any luck but something inside of me is telling me I have to try. I have uncovered quite a bit of information. At least i made some head way. I just wish I could come across any information about either one of them. I am beginning to wonder if maybe this part of my reading could be wrong. But then why would I be able to find everything else except for them? I turn off my laptop for now. I'm beginning to get a headache. I need to take a break from all of this.

I find that the rest of my time before school begins to loose myself in the vampire books as well as material online. The more I can find out the better. I decide to head to the library. I can only hope that I can come across some article somewhere in the archives that will give me some sort of clue as to who are these two mysterious brothers. What keeps going thru my mind is just who are they and what do they have that can help me with vampires. I start my research by looking up various old books. I make myself comfortable while pouring thru them for any sort of information. Once again I'm getting nowhere. Feeling my frustration grow I decide to change my research tactics.

I luck out and am sitting down in a room with a computer that has newspaper articles stored on it. These date back from the mid 1800's. I just pray that I can get lucky. I scan thru them being careful so that I don't miss something important. I stop when I get to an article from the local newspaper dating back to 1864 and the town Mystic Falls. What catches my eye is the headline. In big bold black letters. "Could he be linked to this mysterious death?" There is a picture of a young looking male. Even though it's in black and white there is a description underneath the photograph. His name pears to be Stefan Salvatore. I begin to read the article. It states that Stefan was a prime suspect in the death of a random female victim. She was drained of her blood. She had puncture wounds on her neck. They are looking for Stefan to question him about the mysterious death. He was the last one to have seen her alive. They describe Stefan to have light brown hair and green eyes.

I stare back at the screen in disbelief. The psychic fortune teller was correct in her information. I try to wrap my brain around my discovery. He's one of them..."Vampire" escapes from my lips. In the picture he looks so normal. Nothing like the pictures and images that I've come across of vampires. I find that instead of being confused and conflicted I'm curious. Curious about him and his brother. I actually in some sick and twisted way feel for him. I want to know how he was turned, why and by whom. Questions begin to fill my mind. I would love to know his story. I haven't even met him yet I just feel connected to him in some way I can't quite put my finger upon. I know that its not normal. After all he's a blood sucking vampire draining his victims of their blood and their life. I should be disgusted by this fact but I'm not. I wonder if he feels any sort of remorse any sort of emotions. I turn off the computer and slowly rise to my feet. There's no more need to do anymore research. I'm finished as far as that goes.

I begin to notice that crow again. Sometimes he follows me. Other times he just stares at me. It's almost as if he's looking out for me. In some sick and twisted way I find it to be creepy as well as calming. When he's around i feel almost protected. In doing my research I come across the fact that vampires can take on animal forms. Could this crow that has been following me, watching me, staring at me be an actual blood thirsty vampire? But if it is then why haven't I seen the crow in immoral form? Or maybe he chooses not to show himself to me. In a way it makes me sad but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. It used to creep me out to find this crow staring at me outside my bedroom window but I have grow accustomed to it. After all this is my destiny my fate for whatever reason.


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares

I do NOT own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any content. The rights belong to LJ Smith.

This is just my first ever attempt at anything fan fiction related. I would love for some feedback and responses.

Chapter 1: I Am Different

I grew up believing that I was normal just like everyone else. There were times that I felt "different", "special", and "unique". I'm not sure why. When I was a child I couldn't quite understand. I would have this strange and unusual feeling wash over me at times. Being so young I would dismiss it. I thought that I was just like every other child growing up. I had my innocence yet I felt older than my actual age. Often times I would wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I felt like there was something unspoken, secretive that was being kept from me. Maybe not on purpose but in order to protect me until the time came for the truth to be told. Sometimes I would be riding in the car with my parents and my siblings and wonder if anyone else was like me. If there were others out there wondering the same thing. I couldn't approach any of my family for fear that they would think that I'm crazy. After all I was a little girl at the time. A little girl with tons of imagination.

I remember when I had turned thirteen years old. I was a teenager. For my birthday my parents gave me a necklace. Not just any necklace but a silver heart shaped locket that looked antique. It had two birds carved on the front and a rose. It was filled with something but I wasn't told what nor did I play with it. It was the first piece of jewelry that I had been given in my entire life. I cherished it . Never taking if off other than to shower or to swim. I was told that it belonged to my mom's ancestors and it was passed down from generation to generation thru the years. Now it was mine. I had no idea the special significance that the necklace held. For once I began to think maybe I was normal. That maybe I was wrong. I had friends. I did well in school. I had extra circular activities. I had sleepovers. I never mentioned how I felt out of fear. But because I wasn't sure what was happening myself.

When I was sixteen I received my drivers license just like any other normal sixteen year old. For my birthday my parents gave me not only a used car but also a ring. It was silver and heart shaped. Inside the heart was filled with moonstone. I wore it on my right index finger. I never took it off. It was the first ring I was ever given. At this time those feelings of being "special", "different", and "unique" began to surface yet again. I was in high school. Things were changing. I was changing. I'm not sure if it was because I reached that magical age or if it was all in my brain. But I began to feel that maybe I shouldn't fight this...whatever this unexplained thing was. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to figure this all out. If I was even ready. I knew that I wasn't psychic that is for sure. If I was then I would have been able to see things, to be able to predict things. I had no visions. I don't have any special powers that would have enabled me to see my presents from my parents.

I turn eighteen and near graduation. For my present that summer my parents sent me and my best friend Amanda away to spend a week at the beach. It's bittersweet because she is going away to school in the fall and I'm staying to attend the local university. This will be the last time that we will be able to have a girl's trip away. I try not to think about it. During the day we hang out on the beach with the warm sun beating down on us. The warm sand underneath our sun kissed bodies. The waves crashing onto the shore. The water a crystal blue color. Sea gulls flying overhead landing on the sand and skimming across the water. We cool off in the water when we get too hot. When we aren't at the beach we are cruising the shops and even spend some time on the pier just walking and talking. The evenings hitting the local eateries and clubs. For the first time in a long while it's a much needed get away.

About the third day into our trip we happen to pass by a psychic fortune teller. I happened to notice it before on our first day there. "Come on...wouldn't it be fun to have our fortunes read?" I try not to let out a laugh. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "I...I don't believe in fortunes and palms read and all of that stuff." I have to express how I feel. It's the truth. "If you want to fine. But just don't ask me to. It's all make believe anyway. They say stuff that isn't true. It never comes to play out in real life." I know she just wanted to have some fun. After all we were going our separate ways in the fall. The look in her eyes was all I needed to give in. "That's fine. I won't push you to have your fortune or your palm read. Only if you want to." I try not to show my hesitation. Maybe it's because I'm afraid. Afraid at what I might be told. Afraid that the psychic fortune teller knew or could know about my special uniqueness that up until now only I have been aware of. Was I ready for the answers? Part of me wanted to just run away...run far far away back to our hotel room and hide. But the other part of me, the part that is strong and wants to face the truth wants to know. It's almost like fate is guiding me to learn the truth.

"Ok...ok. You're right. Besides you only live once. Right? I'm still unsure about having my fortune or palm read or any of that none sense stuff done. But I do want to watch knows I could change my mind." An uneasy feeling washes over me. I try not to let my nervousness show as we enter into the room. The room is dark. There are candles lit and incense burning. There's a table with a crystal ball, tarot cards, cups with I'm assuming tea leaves and other items needed I'm sure. She stands up as we enter. She's wearing a white blouse and long flowing multi colored skirt. Her hair is dark and she has dark eyes to match. Her facial features seem youthful but yet she seems wise and mature. Her demeanor very inviting almost friendly. But then again she has to be. I'm sure that she's read many many palms and told many many fortunes. "Welcome. Won't you sit down." She gestures to two chairs set up next to the table. We sit down in the chairs.

I watch as Amanda takes out some money from her purse and hands it to the lady. I try to remain calm but inside my entire core is shaking. Part of me wants to laugh at the foolishness of it all yet the part that is shaking just wants to get up and run. It's as if I'm getting some sort of signal. Not that I'm in any sort of danger or anything because I'm not. Just a gut feeling I have that I'm about to uncover some deep,dark secret that has been buried until now. Luckily I am for the moment just a spectator. I watch as she shuffles the deck of tarot cards before beginning to flip them over onto the table. She places them face up in some sort of order before taking the time to read each individual card. I'm skeptical. How could she know reveal things about Amanda that only her and I know? I get shivers up and down my spine. I try to brush this off as coincidence but my gut is telling me otherwise. After she finishes with the cards she has her place her palm face up onto the table. She takes her hand palm side up and begins to read her fortune. I try not to let my mouth drop open in shock at what my ears are hearing.

I do not want to believe that this is all real. That she isn't some sort of fake fortune teller or psychic. But I keep asking myself how does she know these things that no one else seems to know? It baffles my mind. After she finishes she turns to me. I have to take a deep breath. I'm torn. Part of me wants to have my fortune and whatever else read or done and the other part wants nothing to do with this. I open up my mouth trying to find the words. I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either. I'm torn, conflicted. I think to myself it's now or never. I need to be brave. After all this is for fun. I need to take a chance. I will regret my decision if I decline. I swallow and take another deep breath. "Yes, I guess it's my turn." I try to control the shaking of my right hand as I fumble in my purse for my wallet. Somehow I manage to remove some money and hand it over to her. She takes the money from my hand. I watch mesmerized as she picks up the tarot card deck and begins to shuffle the cards. She begins to place the cards face up in a certain order on the table before beginning.

There's no turning back now I guess. I find myself nervously twisting my ring on my finger around and around. She begins with the first set of cards representing my past. "This is your past. You question if you are "different", "special", and "unique". I'm here to inform you that you indeed are. It's nothing harmful or bad. You are correct that you aren't psychic or hold any special powers. Your parents wanted you to have a normal childhood." I'm in disbelief in what my own set of ears just heard. She asks me some questions and I would answer her whether I liked it or not. The next set of cards is my present. "Things are about to change. Cherish the good times like this with your friend here. Hold onto all of your memories." Part of me is relieved that the card reading is just about over. The other part is worried that I'm about to find out even more. The final set of cards is the future. "You will embrace being "special", "different", and "unique. You will know when the time comes what to do. You will be kept safe." She finishes the card reading and my whole body relaxes for the moment.

Ok I convince myself that the worst is all over with. What else could possibly be revealed that I don't already know? I find that my whole body begins to hesitating I offer her my hand palm side up so she can read it just like she did with Amanda."How about we use the crystal ball?" Somehow I manage to swallow and take a deep breath. I can't refuse. As hesitant as I am about the outcome I figure I have nothing to picks up the crystal ball and moves it closer in front of her. I watch as she peers into the crystal ball unaware of what she's about to say will change my life. "I see death. Death all around you but you will remain safe. I see the color of red like blood. I see fangs very sharp whiter than white teeth. I see a dark black animal, no bird...a crow maybe. Two brothers. One has jet black hair and blue eyes. His name starts with a "D". His brother has light brown hair and green eyes. His name starts with an "S". They live in a dark brown house. I think last name starts with an "S". They will help you. Maybe help with answers. You know where to find them. I see the letter "V". It's one word." She pauses. I swallow and take a deep breath. I am in disbelief to what I'm hearing. I try to comprehend this. I'm not sure I want to figure this all out. "This whatever this is is already happening. It's started. There's no stopping it. You may not understand and you maybe alone but just remember what I've told you." My heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest.

I don't know if I want to believe what I just heard or if this is just a bunch of nonsense. Why would she lie to me? She seemed so sincere. Could this just be a warning? I know as much as I want to forget all of this I can't. I file it away for the time being until I can get home and maybe do some research. I definitely will write this all down in my journal before I retire for the night until I can see if I can make any sense over the information I have been given. We tell her "thank you" for the readings. She ushers us to the front door. Before we can step outside she reminds me of what she's told me. As if I need a reminder. I just hope and pray that Amanda doesn't hound me for an explanation or to go searching for answers. I almost want to forget about the reading but something is telling me that I shouldn't just dismiss it.

We head back out into the early evening air. I try to fill my lungs with the salty sea air. "Can you believe that mobo jumbo crap? I bet she just pulled that out of thin air." I try to laugh at her comments. If she could see that I'm hiding how I really feel. How serious I am she'd be asking a million questions. This trip was supposed to be for fun. I don't feel like trying to explain or answer anything. "I know and I'm supposed to go find two brothers. Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Even though in the back of my mind I'm curious. We decide to get so,e dinner and hit a club for a little while before heading back to our hotel.

Once back in our hotel room we get ready for bed. I lay in bed with my journal. Maybe if I write down the events from earlier that I will be able to enjoy the rest of the trip. I find that by putting my words down makes this all the more real. I try not to wrack my brain as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come what this all means. My thoughts go back to her commenting on my powers. Well not powers but something. I knew that I was not normal like everyone else. This only proves what I had thought all along. I decide for now to embrace fate. That whatever happens is bound to happen. I can't change anything. As I find myself closing my eyes and sub coming to unconsciousness I can't help but picture these two brothers. One dark black hair with blue eyes and his name begins with a "D". The other has light brown hair with green eyes and starts with an "S". Their last name begins with the letter "S". Sleep over takes me.

The rest of our trip goes by uneventful. Neither one of us mentioning our experience with the psychic fortune teller. As we pack up our things and head for home I am full of mixed emotions. Happy to be going home. I miss my family, my other friends, my house, and even my own room including my bed. But an overwhelming sadness washes over me at the same time. A sadness that things will be changing. Friends leaving for school. Sadness that I can't quite put my finger on. Even though I couldn't be any happier I almost feel a sense of loss. Maybe because what I know and call normal isn't going to be. I'm anxious to return home and I can start researching the information I was given at my reading. I'm also afraid of what I may uncover. I push all those thoughts from my mind at the moment. Little do I realize that this trip will be the last trip we will ever take.

Chapter 2:Research

Upon reaching home my life returned to normal, well as normal as it can get considering the circumstances. I spend some of my free time with my journal, a notebook, pen and my laptop. I haven't a clue where to start my research. I glance at my journal entry for that day. I begin by writing down the word "crow". Next to the word crow I write "bird" and "animal". I'm not sure why but I figure this is a good place to start as any. After all I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing or even looking for. Using my laptop I goggle the word "crow". I scan articles upon articles. I find that a crow can symbolize "death". So I write down the words "symbolize" and "death". Ok I figure that I now have a starting point of sorts. Something outside my window grabs my attention away from my research. I drop my pen and stare in astonishment. I slowly get up. Part of me frozen not wanting to go anywhere near the window. It's a crow. A black crow sitting outside my window on a tree branch. Ok why am I all of a sudden fascinated by this crow? He has my attention. I get up as if I'm in a trance and walk over to the window. All that's separating us is a panel of glass. It appears he's staring at me. His eyes fixated upon mine. I've noticed him before but thought nothing of it. A shiver runs down my spine. I'm not sure why. I don't think this crow is here to protect me but then again stranger things have and are happening. I sit near my window for awhile. I'm not sure exactly how much time passes just me staring back at this crow. His black eyes locked on my blue ones. After what feels like ages the crow turns and flies off but not before opening up his beak and making some sort of noise.

I shut my drapes. I try to shrug off this strange encounter. I can't explain it. I wish I knew why or how this crow is watching me, looking in on me. It's almost as if he is I don't know why but I'm calling the bird a "he" is checking up on me. I go back to my bed and my research. I keep googling crow and read numerous articles. I uncover that there are myths that creatures of the night are could turn into animals, birds much like the crow. Not humans but immortals. I write down the words "creatures of the night" and "immortals". Ok I'm making headway of sorts. I start to make a new list on another sheet of paper. I write down the following words: crow, creatures of the night and immortals. Satisfied with my lead way I go back to my journal and the other items I wrote down from my fortune being read.

I write down the following words on my original list: color, red, blood. I try to keep my fingers from shaking as my fingertips touch the keys typing in those exact words into a google search engine. I scroll down the list that pops up and stop when I come across an article. My eyes in disbelief at the mention that red and blood are associated with death and creatures of the night and immortals. I never believed in supernatural or any sort of mythical creatures. With an uneasy feeling I continue to read stopping at the word "Vampire". Vampires have fangs sharp white teeth. That was another thing she had told me. I shake my head. Vampires don't exist. I try to reassure myself. I write down on the other piece of paper adding to the previous list red, blood and vampires. I'm beginning to feel like I'm stumbling onto something I really don't even want to believe nor imagine.

I halt my research. I start to scribble "vampire" and "death". I add "infestation" and "outbreak". However I scratch them out with my pen and write in capital letters "APOCALYPSE". I put the two words together "Vampire Apocalypse". I write that phrase on the top of my papers. I now have a direction to go in. I am still wondering what my role is in all of this. The psychic fortune teller said to me that I am special and unique. I need to use that to my advantage. I'm not a vampire slayer. I realize that I haven't even seen a living breathing vampire. Maybe they exist and I just haven't had my eyes opened. Maybe they are indeed out there. If I'm not a slayer then what the heck am I? I begin to read everything I can get my hands on about vampires. Learning more than I ever had any intentions of learning. I turn my notebook to a new piece of paper and begin to write down some books I need to buy at the bookstore. At the moment I want to lay my hands on as much material as I possibly can obtain. The more I uncover about so called vampires the more I can be prepared.

I come across in my research that there are actual items that help repel vampires from compelling a victim or even biting them. I glance at the words and descriptions listed. I'm a little surprised to find the word "moonstone" listed. I read that it actually works to repel a vampire and is used for protection much like a cross or garlic would. My ring that I was given to me by my parents for my sixteenth birthday has moonstone inside the heart. Could this really work against vampires? It's not like I would purposely go out in search of a blood sucker to find out. Now I'm curious about my locket. I'm wondering if my parents didn't want to tell me because maybe they knew that one day I would need to be protected. Maybe they didn't want to tell me out of fear or maybe because then I wouldn't have had a normal childhood. For sure I would have asked them questions. I remove my locket from around my neck. Slowly I open it to find some dried not sure if it is herbs or dried incense or what. I glance at the list with pictures and stop at the picture with the word "vervain". It's a form of a dried plant. It's known to keep vampires from compelling their victims. More commonly mind control. It can also be ingested thus making a human untouchable to vampires. You can add some to bath water and they even make lotions, candles and soaps. I close up my locket and put it back on letting it hang from my neck.

The final remaining thing left from my reading is the two brothers. I know "D" stands for "Dracula" but that clearly wouldn't be his first name. I know that I will need to seek them out for answers when the time comes. But I haven't a clue where they are...let alone who they are. I try to do some research online. I look up common vampire names. I try various time periods. However I am having no luck in uncovering who these two brothers really are. I am frustrated. I plan on going to the library to see if there aren't any records or articles from a long time ago. I'm not sure if I will have any luck but something inside of me is telling me I have to try. I have uncovered quite a bit of information. At least i made some head way. I just wish I could come across any information about either one of them. I am beginning to wonder if maybe this part of my reading could be wrong. But then why would I be able to find everything else except for them? I turn off my laptop for now. I'm beginning to get a headache. I need to take a break from all of this.

I find that the rest of my time before school begins to loose myself in the vampire books as well as material online. The more I can find out the better. I decide to head to the library. I can only hope that I can come across some article somewhere in the archives that will give me some sort of clue as to who are these two mysterious brothers. What keeps going thru my mind is just who are they and what do they have that can help me with vampires. I start my research by looking up various old books. I make myself comfortable while pouring thru them for any sort of information. Once again I'm getting nowhere. Feeling my frustration grow I decide to change my research tactics.

I luck out and am sitting down in a room with a computer that has newspaper articles stored on it. These date back from the mid 1800's. I just pray that I can get lucky. I scan thru them being careful so that I don't miss something important. I stop when I get to an article from the local newspaper dating back to 1864 and the town Mystic Falls. What catches my eye is the headline. In big bold black letters. "Could he be linked to this mysterious death?" There is a picture of a young looking male. Even though it's in black and white there is a description underneath the photograph. His name pears to be Stefan Salvatore. I begin to read the article. It states that Stefan was a prime suspect in the death of a random female victim. She was drained of her blood. She had puncture wounds on her neck. They are looking for Stefan to question him about the mysterious death. He was the last one to have seen her alive. They describe Stefan to have light brown hair and green eyes.

I stare back at the screen in disbelief. The psychic fortune teller was correct in her information. I try to wrap my brain around my discovery. He's one of them..."Vampire" escapes from my lips. In the picture he looks so normal. Nothing like the pictures and images that I've come across of vampires. I find that instead of being confused and conflicted I'm curious. Curious about him and his brother. I actually in some sick and twisted way feel for him. I want to know how he was turned, why and by whom. Questions begin to fill my mind. I would love to know his story. I haven't even met him yet I just feel connected to him in some way I can't quite put my finger upon. I know that its not normal. After all he's a blood sucking vampire draining his victims of their blood and their life. I should be disgusted by this fact but I'm not. I wonder if he feels any sort of remorse any sort of emotions. I turn off the computer and slowly rise to my feet. There's no more need to do anymore research. I'm finished as far as that goes.

I begin to notice that crow again. Sometimes he follows me. Other times he just stares at me. It's almost as if he's looking out for me. In some sick and twisted way I find it to be creepy as well as calming. When he's around i feel almost protected. In doing my research I come across the fact that vampires can take on animal forms. Could this crow that has been following me, watching me, staring at me be an actual blood thirsty vampire? But if it is then why haven't I seen the crow in immoral form? Or maybe he chooses not to show himself to me. In a way it makes me sad but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. It used to creep me out to find this crow staring at me outside my bedroom window but I have grow accustomed to it. After all this is my destiny my fate for whatever reason.

Chapter 3:Nightmares

All too soon my best friend Amanda and other classmates head off to schools far away. I just hope and pray that they stay safe. It is pointless to tell them about the vampire apocalypse because nothing anyone can do to stop it nor save themselves from impending doom. I start my classes at the local university. In the days, weeks and months to follow I find that the vampire apocalypse has indeed started. Around Halloween is when I first start to notice. Thinking that it's just because of Halloween but then I am finding that I am noticing more and more. They dress all in black or mostly in black if not black, dark colors. Their skin isn't always pale either nor their skin cold to the touch as depicted in movies. For some reason I can notice them. I wonder if any one else can see them too but I doubt it because if they could they'd at least run or even try to fight back. It's not like I have any control over my powers to see them.

I found that I could come and go unharmed. I wouldn't venture out at night mainly during daylight hours. What I found intriguing was that they could go out in daylight walking around like normal humans even though they obviously weren't. It makes me wonder how or why they can walk around in broad daylight without being burned by the sun's rays. Also I could come gave to face with one of these vampires and remained untouched. Well at least not drained of my blood. Part of me wished that when I would come into contact with a vampire instead of letting me go they would actually feed upon me. Because of my jewelry they couldn't compel me put me under their hypnotic spell. I remember the first time a vampire tried to attack me. I decided to keep my necklace on even when showering from now on. I didn't even want to chance a quick shower. Even though I was all too,aware that a vampire can't get inside unless invited in. It didn't matter. I felt safer with the jewelry on all the time.

Suddenly I was grabbed. They are very strong. I didn't even try to fight. My heart pounding so loudly I was sure that It would burst out of my chest. I'm all to aware that this vampire could hear my rapidly beating heart. I tried to close my eyes and not watch but curiosity took hold. I saw the sharp white fangs aimed at my throat. My whole body tenses up. I know it will hurt at the actual impact of his fangs breaking my skin and draining my body of life sustaining blood. My entire life flashes in front of me. My earliest moments that i can remember up until the present. Im about to die. However as quickly as his fangs were touching my neck. I could feel them. Their sharpness. His fangs retracting just as suddenly as they had appeared. He let go of his hold on me as well. I found my knees weak almost unable to hold my own body weight up. Somehow I managed to catch my balance. I was shaking and I watched as he turned and walked away. Tears threatening to fill my eyes. I can't hold them back and I allow them to fall. For some reason I was spared. I know it wasn't the jewelry but something else. For the very first time I began to realize that maybe I did have some sort of power or hold over the vampires. If I have to go thru this with other vampires I need to be strong. Maybe because this was the very first up close encounter I was thrown. Thru my quickly subsiding tears I happen to look up at a random tree and notice a crow. The crow staring at me. Almost as if to comfort me. I can't help but stare into it's eyes. It's a crow yet I feel like its trying to tell me that he's watching over me. A quiet calm comes over me.

Not only do I try and limit my outings because of my encounters with these vampires but I can't help but notice the carnage. I have witnessed countless vampire attacks on innocent random people. I would freeze almost like I was in shock. The victims having no power, no way to,fight back at what was unfolding. Their lives about to end at the hands of these blood thirsty vampires. As much as I didn't want to watch I knew that I had to. I needed to. The poor helpless victim looked about my age actually. He had her in his clutches. However unlike with me it seemed that he could control her mind. He could compel her to stop struggling. To stop resisting. I was mesmerized. Her struggling stopped almost immediately. She had been sobbing but now her sobs subsiding. I watched as he opened his mouth revealing his white sharp fangs. He titled her head back revealing her neck. Her life was about to come to an end. I wonder if she even knew. It wasn't like I could stop it from happening or anything. Within seconds he had his teeth upon her neck. His fangs piercing her pale skin as she cried out. He began to drink. Drink her blood. Her cries stopped and her whole body eventually became limp in his arms. I'm sure it was a matter of seconds before she slipped into,unconsciousness. Her life gone in a flash. It was senseless. Just like the victims before her. With tears in my eyes I turned and walked away. I couldn't deal with watching innocent people loosing their lives in an instant. This cruel and heartless world giveth and it taketh.

By the holidays they were everywhere and this is when I start to see the loss of life. I would go to bed praying that I would wake up in the morning completely unharmed. Classmates would disappear. I would cry myself to sleep some nights just knowing that I was completely powerless to protect those i love and care about. Nor could i stop the blood thirsty vampires. At first I would be consumed by the news casts. I'd read the daily newspapers. It was everywhere. By springtime most of my friends were gone. I was helpless. It seemed like I could either dwell on the fact that everyone I care and love about will be forever taken from me at the hands of the blood thirsty vampires. It wasn't fair. I found myself mourning. There was nothing I could do. I pleaded with God to stop this. To keep the rest of my family safe. But this was just some sick and twisted hand at fate. Up until now I've never lost anyone.

I wondered how the vampires would survive once all of humanity would be gone...drained of their blood. But then again there were animals, blood banks and that sort of resources. I remember the shrieks from innocent victims ring thru the quiet stillness of the air. You could smell blood when stepping foot outside. Bodies everywhere, decay, death. My family was next to perish. One by one I watched as they were picked off by vampires. I was beyond devastated, beyond consoling. I would cry all of the time. I barely ate. I barely slept. I had enough supplies and could go out in daylight to get more. But what was the point? I was alone. I was barely surviving but that's what I wanted. I think at first I was in shock. I was in disbelief. It was as if someone stabbed me in the heart, then pulled out the stake. My heart was in a million pieces.

I knew that I couldn't go on much longer like this both mentally and physically. For the first time in my life I wanted to die. I was trying to hold on. To hold it all together. I felt so many emotions all at once even though I didn't want to feel. Tears fall. I begin to sob. For once I wished I was dead or at least one of them... one of those blood suckers. I didn't want to be alive. Who would care if I did die? What would it matter to anyone? I struggled. I needed answers and remembered that I needed to go in search of them, in search of Stefan and his brother. I could only hope and pray that they will be able to explain to me or answer my thousands of questions I had. I'm thinking about going to vampires for help. Even though Stefan is just like every single one of the vampires I've encountered and dealt with, I just feel that he is differentI have nothing to loose. Even though I wallow in self pity I realize I have to try...to somehow be strong. I need to survive. For what I don't know. For whom I have no idea because all that is left are immortals or vampires. There's no one left to love me, to care for me...but most importantly to heal me, to heal my broken heart. My sobs start to subside. I don't know why but I dry my own tears.

This is my story, my nightmare but also of hope. My old life as I knew it is done. It's finished. It's gone. Instead it's replaced by a lonely, sad and tragic life. I am desperate. Desperate for answers even if it means entering the lair of two vampires. What more do I have to lose? I know that I won't die. As much as I am hurting. As much as I mourn the loss of life of those I loved. I'm not sure that my heart can ever fully heal. I realize that I need to just take it moment by moment. As much as I want to leave this cruel and heartless world mainly to join my loved ones who have perished at the hands of vampires, I know that I can't. I'm not sure where I'm finding the strength to go on but somewhere somehow I am. I need answers. I just pray that these vampires aren't like every other vampire. Deep down I have a feeling that they aren't. Somehow I can't imagine them that way. I can picture them as caring, compassionate, protective, maybe even loving vampires. I won't find out unless I try.

I'm not sure if I should be putting this all down. I feel like I have had one horrible nightmare but at the same time the most wonderful dream. I know that it doesn't make any sense but what in this crazy, insane world does anyways? As it is I find that I am as far as I can tell the last and only living human or mortal left. How can that be? I try to wrap my brain around this thought but it's just too complex to try to absorb. I do not believe that I'm the "chosen one" or even a "doople ganger" but it makes me wonder. I recall the psychic fortune teller tell me that i am special and unique. Almost untouchable. I watched everyone that I love and care about die. Right in front of my eyes by none other than blood thirsty vampires. Yet they left me alone, untouched. Why is that? I need answers. I know I won't find them by staying here. I have to go and search. Search for what? Answers are out there somewhere. I need to go in search of Stefan Salvatore and his brother. . If they really are vampires and are still alive. Here I am the only living breathing human left or so I think and I'm about to run, run to find vampires hopefully with some answers. Is this some strange dream? I could only wish that it was one horrible nightmare but unfortunately it isn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

I do NOT own the rights to The Vampire Diaries or any content. The rights belong to LJ Smith.

This is just my first ever attempt at anything fan fiction related. I would love for some feedback and responses.

Chapter 1: I Am Different

I grew up believing that I was normal just like everyone else. There were times that I felt "different", "special", and "unique". I'm not sure why. When I was a child I couldn't quite understand. I would have this strange and unusual feeling wash over me at times. Being so young I would dismiss it. I thought that I was just like every other child growing up. I had my innocence yet I felt older than my actual age. Often times I would wonder if there was anything wrong with me. I felt like there was something unspoken, secretive that was being kept from me. Maybe not on purpose but in order to protect me until the time came for the truth to be told. Sometimes I would be riding in the car with my parents and my siblings and wonder if anyone else was like me. If there were others out there wondering the same thing. I couldn't approach any of my family for fear that they would think that I'm crazy. After all I was a little girl at the time. A little girl with tons of imagination.

I remember when I had turned thirteen years old. I was a teenager. For my birthday my parents gave me a necklace. Not just any necklace but a silver heart shaped locket that looked antique. It had two birds carved on the front and a rose. It was filled with something but I wasn't told what nor did I play with it. It was the first piece of jewelry that I had been given in my entire life. I cherished it . Never taking if off other than to shower or to swim. I was told that it belonged to my mom's ancestors and it was passed down from generation to generation thru the years. Now it was mine. I had no idea the special significance that the necklace held. For once I began to think maybe I was normal. That maybe I was wrong. I had friends. I did well in school. I had extra circular activities. I had sleepovers. I never mentioned how I felt out of fear. But because I wasn't sure what was happening myself.

When I was sixteen I received my drivers license just like any other normal sixteen year old. For my birthday my parents gave me not only a used car but also a ring. It was silver and heart shaped. Inside the heart was filled with moonstone. I wore it on my right index finger. I never took it off. It was the first ring I was ever given. At this time those feelings of being "special", "different", and "unique" began to surface yet again. I was in high school. Things were changing. I was changing. I'm not sure if it was because I reached that magical age or if it was all in my brain. But I began to feel that maybe I shouldn't fight this...whatever this unexplained thing was. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to figure this all out. If I was even ready. I knew that I wasn't psychic that is for sure. If I was then I would have been able to see things, to be able to predict things. I had no visions. I don't have any special powers that would have enabled me to see my presents from my parents.

I turn eighteen and near graduation. For my present that summer my parents sent me and my best friend Amanda away to spend a week at the beach. It's bittersweet because she is going away to school in the fall and I'm staying to attend the local university. This will be the last time that we will be able to have a girl's trip away. I try not to think about it. During the day we hang out on the beach with the warm sun beating down on us. The warm sand underneath our sun kissed bodies. The waves crashing onto the shore. The water a crystal blue color. Sea gulls flying overhead landing on the sand and skimming across the water. We cool off in the water when we get too hot. When we aren't at the beach we are cruising the shops and even spend some time on the pier just walking and talking. The evenings hitting the local eateries and clubs. For the first time in a long while it's a much needed get away.

About the third day into our trip we happen to pass by a psychic fortune teller. I happened to notice it before on our first day there. "Come on...wouldn't it be fun to have our fortunes read?" I try not to let out a laugh. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. "I...I don't believe in fortunes and palms read and all of that stuff." I have to express how I feel. It's the truth. "If you want to fine. But just don't ask me to. It's all make believe anyway. They say stuff that isn't true. It never comes to play out in real life." I know she just wanted to have some fun. After all we were going our separate ways in the fall. The look in her eyes was all I needed to give in. "That's fine. I won't push you to have your fortune or your palm read. Only if you want to." I try not to show my hesitation. Maybe it's because I'm afraid. Afraid at what I might be told. Afraid that the psychic fortune teller knew or could know about my special uniqueness that up until now only I have been aware of. Was I ready for the answers? Part of me wanted to just run away...run far far away back to our hotel room and hide. But the other part of me, the part that is strong and wants to face the truth wants to know. It's almost like fate is guiding me to learn the truth.

"Ok...ok. You're right. Besides you only live once. Right? I'm still unsure about having my fortune or palm read or any of that none sense stuff done. But I do want to watch knows I could change my mind." An uneasy feeling washes over me. I try not to let my nervousness show as we enter into the room. The room is dark. There are candles lit and incense burning. There's a table with a crystal ball, tarot cards, cups with I'm assuming tea leaves and other items needed I'm sure. She stands up as we enter. She's wearing a white blouse and long flowing multi colored skirt. Her hair is dark and she has dark eyes to match. Her facial features seem youthful but yet she seems wise and mature. Her demeanor very inviting almost friendly. But then again she has to be. I'm sure that she's read many many palms and told many many fortunes. "Welcome. Won't you sit down." She gestures to two chairs set up next to the table. We sit down in the chairs.

I watch as Amanda takes out some money from her purse and hands it to the lady. I try to remain calm but inside my entire core is shaking. Part of me wants to laugh at the foolishness of it all yet the part that is shaking just wants to get up and run. It's as if I'm getting some sort of signal. Not that I'm in any sort of danger or anything because I'm not. Just a gut feeling I have that I'm about to uncover some deep,dark secret that has been buried until now. Luckily I am for the moment just a spectator. I watch as she shuffles the deck of tarot cards before beginning to flip them over onto the table. She places them face up in some sort of order before taking the time to read each individual card. I'm skeptical. How could she know reveal things about Amanda that only her and I know? I get shivers up and down my spine. I try to brush this off as coincidence but my gut is telling me otherwise. After she finishes with the cards she has her place her palm face up onto the table. She takes her hand palm side up and begins to read her fortune. I try not to let my mouth drop open in shock at what my ears are hearing.

I do not want to believe that this is all real. That she isn't some sort of fake fortune teller or psychic. But I keep asking myself how does she know these things that no one else seems to know? It baffles my mind. After she finishes she turns to me. I have to take a deep breath. I'm torn. Part of me wants to have my fortune and whatever else read or done and the other part wants nothing to do with this. I open up my mouth trying to find the words. I don't want to say no but I don't want to say yes either. I'm torn, conflicted. I think to myself it's now or never. I need to be brave. After all this is for fun. I need to take a chance. I will regret my decision if I decline. I swallow and take another deep breath. "Yes, I guess it's my turn." I try to control the shaking of my right hand as I fumble in my purse for my wallet. Somehow I manage to remove some money and hand it over to her. She takes the money from my hand. I watch mesmerized as she picks up the tarot card deck and begins to shuffle the cards. She begins to place the cards face up in a certain order on the table before beginning.

There's no turning back now I guess. I find myself nervously twisting my ring on my finger around and around. She begins with the first set of cards representing my past. "This is your past. You question if you are "different", "special", and "unique". I'm here to inform you that you indeed are. It's nothing harmful or bad. You are correct that you aren't psychic or hold any special powers. Your parents wanted you to have a normal childhood." I'm in disbelief in what my own set of ears just heard. She asks me some questions and I would answer her whether I liked it or not. The next set of cards is my present. "Things are about to change. Cherish the good times like this with your friend here. Hold onto all of your memories." Part of me is relieved that the card reading is just about over. The other part is worried that I'm about to find out even more. The final set of cards is the future. "You will embrace being "special", "different", and "unique. You will know when the time comes what to do. You will be kept safe." She finishes the card reading and my whole body relaxes for the moment.

Ok I convince myself that the worst is all over with. What else could possibly be revealed that I don't already know? I find that my whole body begins to hesitating I offer her my hand palm side up so she can read it just like she did with Amanda."How about we use the crystal ball?" Somehow I manage to swallow and take a deep breath. I can't refuse. As hesitant as I am about the outcome I figure I have nothing to picks up the crystal ball and moves it closer in front of her. I watch as she peers into the crystal ball unaware of what she's about to say will change my life. "I see death. Death all around you but you will remain safe. I see the color of red like blood. I see fangs very sharp whiter than white teeth. I see a dark black animal, no bird...a crow maybe. Two brothers. One has jet black hair and blue eyes. His name starts with a "D". His brother has light brown hair and green eyes. His name starts with an "S". They live in a dark brown house. I think last name starts with an "S". They will help you. Maybe help with answers. You know where to find them. I see the letter "V". It's one word." She pauses. I swallow and take a deep breath. I am in disbelief to what I'm hearing. I try to comprehend this. I'm not sure I want to figure this all out. "This whatever this is is already happening. It's started. There's no stopping it. You may not understand and you maybe alone but just remember what I've told you." My heart feels like its going to explode out of my chest.

I don't know if I want to believe what I just heard or if this is just a bunch of nonsense. Why would she lie to me? She seemed so sincere. Could this just be a warning? I know as much as I want to forget all of this I can't. I file it away for the time being until I can get home and maybe do some research. I definitely will write this all down in my journal before I retire for the night until I can see if I can make any sense over the information I have been given. We tell her "thank you" for the readings. She ushers us to the front door. Before we can step outside she reminds me of what she's told me. As if I need a reminder. I just hope and pray that Amanda doesn't hound me for an explanation or to go searching for answers. I almost want to forget about the reading but something is telling me that I shouldn't just dismiss it.

We head back out into the early evening air. I try to fill my lungs with the salty sea air. "Can you believe that mobo jumbo crap? I bet she just pulled that out of thin air." I try to laugh at her comments. If she could see that I'm hiding how I really feel. How serious I am she'd be asking a million questions. This trip was supposed to be for fun. I don't feel like trying to explain or answer anything. "I know and I'm supposed to go find two brothers. Wtf is that supposed to mean?" Even though in the back of my mind I'm curious. We decide to get so,e dinner and hit a club for a little while before heading back to our hotel.

Once back in our hotel room we get ready for bed. I lay in bed with my journal. Maybe if I write down the events from earlier that I will be able to enjoy the rest of the trip. I find that by putting my words down makes this all the more real. I try not to wrack my brain as I lay in bed waiting for sleep to come what this all means. My thoughts go back to her commenting on my powers. Well not powers but something. I knew that I was not normal like everyone else. This only proves what I had thought all along. I decide for now to embrace fate. That whatever happens is bound to happen. I can't change anything. As I find myself closing my eyes and sub coming to unconsciousness I can't help but picture these two brothers. One dark black hair with blue eyes and his name begins with a "D". The other has light brown hair with green eyes and starts with an "S". Their last name begins with the letter "S". Sleep over takes me.

The rest of our trip goes by uneventful. Neither one of us mentioning our experience with the psychic fortune teller. As we pack up our things and head for home I am full of mixed emotions. Happy to be going home. I miss my family, my other friends, my house, and even my own room including my bed. But an overwhelming sadness washes over me at the same time. A sadness that things will be changing. Friends leaving for school. Sadness that I can't quite put my finger on. Even though I couldn't be any happier I almost feel a sense of loss. Maybe because what I know and call normal isn't going to be. I'm anxious to return home and I can start researching the information I was given at my reading. I'm also afraid of what I may uncover. I push all those thoughts from my mind at the moment. Little do I realize that this trip will be the last trip we will ever take.

Chapter 2:Research

Upon reaching home my life returned to normal, well as normal as it can get considering the circumstances. I spend some of my free time with my journal, a notebook, pen and my laptop. I haven't a clue where to start my research. I glance at my journal entry for that day. I begin by writing down the word "crow". Next to the word crow I write "bird" and "animal". I'm not sure why but I figure this is a good place to start as any. After all I haven't a clue as to what I'm doing or even looking for. Using my laptop I goggle the word "crow". I scan articles upon articles. I find that a crow can symbolize "death". So I write down the words "symbolize" and "death". Ok I figure that I now have a starting point of sorts. Something outside my window grabs my attention away from my research. I drop my pen and stare in astonishment. I slowly get up. Part of me frozen not wanting to go anywhere near the window. It's a crow. A black crow sitting outside my window on a tree branch. Ok why am I all of a sudden fascinated by this crow? He has my attention. I get up as if I'm in a trance and walk over to the window. All that's separating us is a panel of glass. It appears he's staring at me. His eyes fixated upon mine. I've noticed him before but thought nothing of it. A shiver runs down my spine. I'm not sure why. I don't think this crow is here to protect me but then again stranger things have and are happening. I sit near my window for awhile. I'm not sure exactly how much time passes just me staring back at this crow. His black eyes locked on my blue ones. After what feels like ages the crow turns and flies off but not before opening up his beak and making some sort of noise.

I shut my drapes. I try to shrug off this strange encounter. I can't explain it. I wish I knew why or how this crow is watching me, looking in on me. It's almost as if he is I don't know why but I'm calling the bird a "he" is checking up on me. I go back to my bed and my research. I keep googling crow and read numerous articles. I uncover that there are myths that creatures of the night are could turn into animals, birds much like the crow. Not humans but immortals. I write down the words "creatures of the night" and "immortals". Ok I'm making headway of sorts. I start to make a new list on another sheet of paper. I write down the following words: crow, creatures of the night and immortals. Satisfied with my lead way I go back to my journal and the other items I wrote down from my fortune being read.

I write down the following words on my original list: color, red, blood. I try to keep my fingers from shaking as my fingertips touch the keys typing in those exact words into a google search engine. I scroll down the list that pops up and stop when I come across an article. My eyes in disbelief at the mention that red and blood are associated with death and creatures of the night and immortals. I never believed in supernatural or any sort of mythical creatures. With an uneasy feeling I continue to read stopping at the word "Vampire". Vampires have fangs sharp white teeth. That was another thing she had told me. I shake my head. Vampires don't exist. I try to reassure myself. I write down on the other piece of paper adding to the previous list red, blood and vampires. I'm beginning to feel like I'm stumbling onto something I really don't even want to believe nor imagine.

I halt my research. I start to scribble "vampire" and "death". I add "infestation" and "outbreak". However I scratch them out with my pen and write in capital letters "APOCALYPSE". I put the two words together "Vampire Apocalypse". I write that phrase on the top of my papers. I now have a direction to go in. I am still wondering what my role is in all of this. The psychic fortune teller said to me that I am special and unique. I need to use that to my advantage. I'm not a vampire slayer. I realize that I haven't even seen a living breathing vampire. Maybe they exist and I just haven't had my eyes opened. Maybe they are indeed out there. If I'm not a slayer then what the heck am I? I begin to read everything I can get my hands on about vampires. Learning more than I ever had any intentions of learning. I turn my notebook to a new piece of paper and begin to write down some books I need to buy at the bookstore. At the moment I want to lay my hands on as much material as I possibly can obtain. The more I uncover about so called vampires the more I can be prepared.

I come across in my research that there are actual items that help repel vampires from compelling a victim or even biting them. I glance at the words and descriptions listed. I'm a little surprised to find the word "moonstone" listed. I read that it actually works to repel a vampire and is used for protection much like a cross or garlic would. My ring that I was given to me by my parents for my sixteenth birthday has moonstone inside the heart. Could this really work against vampires? It's not like I would purposely go out in search of a blood sucker to find out. Now I'm curious about my locket. I'm wondering if my parents didn't want to tell me because maybe they knew that one day I would need to be protected. Maybe they didn't want to tell me out of fear or maybe because then I wouldn't have had a normal childhood. For sure I would have asked them questions. I remove my locket from around my neck. Slowly I open it to find some dried not sure if it is herbs or dried incense or what. I glance at the list with pictures and stop at the picture with the word "vervain". It's a form of a dried plant. It's known to keep vampires from compelling their victims. More commonly mind control. It can also be ingested thus making a human untouchable to vampires. You can add some to bath water and they even make lotions, candles and soaps. I close up my locket and put it back on letting it hang from my neck.

The final remaining thing left from my reading is the two brothers. I know "D" stands for "Dracula" but that clearly wouldn't be his first name. I know that I will need to seek them out for answers when the time comes. But I haven't a clue where they are...let alone who they are. I try to do some research online. I look up common vampire names. I try various time periods. However I am having no luck in uncovering who these two brothers really are. I am frustrated. I plan on going to the library to see if there aren't any records or articles from a long time ago. I'm not sure if I will have any luck but something inside of me is telling me I have to try. I have uncovered quite a bit of information. At least i made some head way. I just wish I could come across any information about either one of them. I am beginning to wonder if maybe this part of my reading could be wrong. But then why would I be able to find everything else except for them? I turn off my laptop for now. I'm beginning to get a headache. I need to take a break from all of this.

I find that the rest of my time before school begins to loose myself in the vampire books as well as material online. The more I can find out the better. I decide to head to the library. I can only hope that I can come across some article somewhere in the archives that will give me some sort of clue as to who are these two mysterious brothers. What keeps going thru my mind is just who are they and what do they have that can help me with vampires. I start my research by looking up various old books. I make myself comfortable while pouring thru them for any sort of information. Once again I'm getting nowhere. Feeling my frustration grow I decide to change my research tactics.

I luck out and am sitting down in a room with a computer that has newspaper articles stored on it. These date back from the mid 1800's. I just pray that I can get lucky. I scan thru them being careful so that I don't miss something important. I stop when I get to an article from the local newspaper dating back to 1864 and the town Mystic Falls. What catches my eye is the headline. In big bold black letters. "Could he be linked to this mysterious death?" There is a picture of a young looking male. Even though it's in black and white there is a description underneath the photograph. His name pears to be Stefan Salvatore. I begin to read the article. It states that Stefan was a prime suspect in the death of a random female victim. She was drained of her blood. She had puncture wounds on her neck. They are looking for Stefan to question him about the mysterious death. He was the last one to have seen her alive. They describe Stefan to have light brown hair and green eyes.

I stare back at the screen in disbelief. The psychic fortune teller was correct in her information. I try to wrap my brain around my discovery. He's one of them..."Vampire" escapes from my lips. In the picture he looks so normal. Nothing like the pictures and images that I've come across of vampires. I find that instead of being confused and conflicted I'm curious. Curious about him and his brother. I actually in some sick and twisted way feel for him. I want to know how he was turned, why and by whom. Questions begin to fill my mind. I would love to know his story. I haven't even met him yet I just feel connected to him in some way I can't quite put my finger upon. I know that its not normal. After all he's a blood sucking vampire draining his victims of their blood and their life. I should be disgusted by this fact but I'm not. I wonder if he feels any sort of remorse any sort of emotions. I turn off the computer and slowly rise to my feet. There's no more need to do anymore research. I'm finished as far as that goes.

I begin to notice that crow again. Sometimes he follows me. Other times he just stares at me. It's almost as if he's looking out for me. In some sick and twisted way I find it to be creepy as well as calming. When he's around i feel almost protected. In doing my research I come across the fact that vampires can take on animal forms. Could this crow that has been following me, watching me, staring at me be an actual blood thirsty vampire? But if it is then why haven't I seen the crow in immoral form? Or maybe he chooses not to show himself to me. In a way it makes me sad but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. It used to creep me out to find this crow staring at me outside my bedroom window but I have grow accustomed to it. After all this is my destiny my fate for whatever reason.

Chapter 3:Nightmares

All too soon my best friend Amanda and other classmates head off to schools far away. I just hope and pray that they stay safe. It is pointless to tell them about the vampire apocalypse because nothing anyone can do to stop it nor save themselves from impending doom. I start my classes at the local university. In the days, weeks and months to follow I find that the vampire apocalypse has indeed started. Around Halloween is when I first start to notice. Thinking that it's just because of Halloween but then I am finding that I am noticing more and more. They dress all in black or mostly in black if not black, dark colors. Their skin isn't always pale either nor their skin cold to the touch as depicted in movies. For some reason I can notice them. I wonder if any one else can see them too but I doubt it because if they could they'd at least run or even try to fight back. It's not like I have any control over my powers to see them.

I found that I could come and go unharmed. I wouldn't venture out at night mainly during daylight hours. What I found intriguing was that they could go out in daylight walking around like normal humans even though they obviously weren't. It makes me wonder how or why they can walk around in broad daylight without being burned by the sun's rays. Also I could come gave to face with one of these vampires and remained untouched. Well at least not drained of my blood. Part of me wished that when I would come into contact with a vampire instead of letting me go they would actually feed upon me. Because of my jewelry they couldn't compel me put me under their hypnotic spell. I remember the first time a vampire tried to attack me. I decided to keep my necklace on even when showering from now on. I didn't even want to chance a quick shower. Even though I was all too,aware that a vampire can't get inside unless invited in. It didn't matter. I felt safer with the jewelry on all the time.

Suddenly I was grabbed. They are very strong. I didn't even try to fight. My heart pounding so loudly I was sure that It would burst out of my chest. I'm all to aware that this vampire could hear my rapidly beating heart. I tried to close my eyes and not watch but curiosity took hold. I saw the sharp white fangs aimed at my throat. My whole body tenses up. I know it will hurt at the actual impact of his fangs breaking my skin and draining my body of life sustaining blood. My entire life flashes in front of me. My earliest moments that i can remember up until the present. Im about to die. However as quickly as his fangs were touching my neck. I could feel them. Their sharpness. His fangs retracting just as suddenly as they had appeared. He let go of his hold on me as well. I found my knees weak almost unable to hold my own body weight up. Somehow I managed to catch my balance. I was shaking and I watched as he turned and walked away. Tears threatening to fill my eyes. I can't hold them back and I allow them to fall. For some reason I was spared. I know it wasn't the jewelry but something else. For the very first time I began to realize that maybe I did have some sort of power or hold over the vampires. If I have to go thru this with other vampires I need to be strong. Maybe because this was the very first up close encounter I was thrown. Thru my quickly subsiding tears I happen to look up at a random tree and notice a crow. The crow staring at me. Almost as if to comfort me. I can't help but stare into it's eyes. It's a crow yet I feel like its trying to tell me that he's watching over me. A quiet calm comes over me.

Not only do I try and limit my outings because of my encounters with these vampires but I can't help but notice the carnage. I have witnessed countless vampire attacks on innocent random people. I would freeze almost like I was in shock. The victims having no power, no way to,fight back at what was unfolding. Their lives about to end at the hands of these blood thirsty vampires. As much as I didn't want to watch I knew that I had to. I needed to. The poor helpless victim looked about my age actually. He had her in his clutches. However unlike with me it seemed that he could control her mind. He could compel her to stop struggling. To stop resisting. I was mesmerized. Her struggling stopped almost immediately. She had been sobbing but now her sobs subsiding. I watched as he opened his mouth revealing his white sharp fangs. He titled her head back revealing her neck. Her life was about to come to an end. I wonder if she even knew. It wasn't like I could stop it from happening or anything. Within seconds he had his teeth upon her neck. His fangs piercing her pale skin as she cried out. He began to drink. Drink her blood. Her cries stopped and her whole body eventually became limp in his arms. I'm sure it was a matter of seconds before she slipped into,unconsciousness. Her life gone in a flash. It was senseless. Just like the victims before her. With tears in my eyes I turned and walked away. I couldn't deal with watching innocent people loosing their lives in an instant. This cruel and heartless world giveth and it taketh.

By the holidays they were everywhere and this is when I start to see the loss of life. I would go to bed praying that I would wake up in the morning completely unharmed. Classmates would disappear. I would cry myself to sleep some nights just knowing that I was completely powerless to protect those i love and care about. Nor could i stop the blood thirsty vampires. At first I would be consumed by the news casts. I'd read the daily newspapers. It was everywhere. By springtime most of my friends were gone. I was helpless. It seemed like I could either dwell on the fact that everyone I care and love about will be forever taken from me at the hands of the blood thirsty vampires. It wasn't fair. I found myself mourning. There was nothing I could do. I pleaded with God to stop this. To keep the rest of my family safe. But this was just some sick and twisted hand at fate. Up until now I've never lost anyone.

I wondered how the vampires would survive once all of humanity would be gone...drained of their blood. But then again there were animals, blood banks and that sort of resources. I remember the shrieks from innocent victims ring thru the quiet stillness of the air. You could smell blood when stepping foot outside. Bodies everywhere, decay, death. My family was next to perish. One by one I watched as they were picked off by vampires. I was beyond devastated, beyond consoling. I would cry all of the time. I barely ate. I barely slept. I had enough supplies and could go out in daylight to get more. But what was the point? I was alone. I was barely surviving but that's what I wanted. I think at first I was in shock. I was in disbelief. It was as if someone stabbed me in the heart, then pulled out the stake. My heart was in a million pieces.

I knew that I couldn't go on much longer like this both mentally and physically. For the first time in my life I wanted to die. I was trying to hold on. To hold it all together. I felt so many emotions all at once even though I didn't want to feel. Tears fall. I begin to sob. For once I wished I was dead or at least one of them... one of those blood suckers. I didn't want to be alive. Who would care if I did die? What would it matter to anyone? I struggled. I needed answers and remembered that I needed to go in search of them, in search of Stefan and his brother. I could only hope and pray that they will be able to explain to me or answer my thousands of questions I had. I'm thinking about going to vampires for help. Even though Stefan is just like every single one of the vampires I've encountered and dealt with, I just feel that he is differentI have nothing to loose. Even though I wallow in self pity I realize I have to try...to somehow be strong. I need to survive. For what I don't know. For whom I have no idea because all that is left are immortals or vampires. There's no one left to love me, to care for me...but most importantly to heal me, to heal my broken heart. My sobs start to subside. I don't know why but I dry my own tears.

This is my story, my nightmare but also of hope. My old life as I knew it is done. It's finished. It's gone. Instead it's replaced by a lonely, sad and tragic life. I am desperate. Desperate for answers even if it means entering the lair of two vampires. What more do I have to lose? I know that I won't die. As much as I am hurting. As much as I mourn the loss of life of those I loved. I'm not sure that my heart can ever fully heal. I realize that I need to just take it moment by moment. As much as I want to leave this cruel and heartless world mainly to join my loved ones who have perished at the hands of vampires, I know that I can't. I'm not sure where I'm finding the strength to go on but somewhere somehow I am. I need answers. I just pray that these vampires aren't like every other vampire. Deep down I have a feeling that they aren't. Somehow I can't imagine them that way. I can picture them as caring, compassionate, protective, maybe even loving vampires. I won't find out unless I try.

I'm not sure if I should be putting this all down. I feel like I have had one horrible nightmare but at the same time the most wonderful dream. I know that it doesn't make any sense but what in this crazy, insane world does anyways? As it is I find that I am as far as I can tell the last and only living human or mortal left. How can that be? I try to wrap my brain around this thought but it's just too complex to try to absorb. I do not believe that I'm the "chosen one" or even a "doople ganger" but it makes me wonder. I recall the psychic fortune teller tell me that i am special and unique. Almost untouchable. I watched everyone that I love and care about die. Right in front of my eyes by none other than blood thirsty vampires. Yet they left me alone, untouched. Why is that? I need answers. I know I won't find them by staying here. I have to go and search. Search for what? Answers are out there somewhere. I need to go in search of Stefan Salvatore and his brother. . If they really are vampires and are still alive. Here I am the only living breathing human left or so I think and I'm about to run, run to find vampires hopefully with some answers. Is this some strange dream? I could only wish that it was one horrible nightmare but unfortunately it isn't.

Chapter 4: Fate

I pack all that I own and take my car. I'm driving but I have no clue or idea where I'm driving to.I have no idea where this so called Mystic Falls is located but I have to at least try to find this place. I will just listen to my sixth sense. It's guided me so far. It's creepy driving on the freeway with no other automobiles, trucks or any other vehicle on the same roadway. I'm learning to survive alone not relying on others. It's nothing new to me. I'm trying to grieve for my loved ones, for my best friends but I'm finding it rather difficult. I try not to dwell on the loss but it's heartbreaking. At nighttime I stop at vacant hotels. It's strange that I'm finding almost like a vampire apocalypse of sorts. As long as I can lock my hotel room door and close my eyes for a few hours I'm good to go back on the road. Gas and food are in endless supply since the gas stations are virtually a ghost town. I just keep driving until I reach the south Georgia to be exact. Why here? I'm not sure just my gut feeling again telling me to stop that this is where I'm supposed to be.

I pull off the road and drive down empty deserted streets and houses. I pull up to a spot where it looks like any other southern town in America but this is definitely strange. I've seen this place before. It's familiar to me and yet unfamiliar. As I slowly get out of my car this uneasy yet comforting feeling washes over me. Why am I shaking? I grab my bag out of the car and slowly make my way to the main house. As I'm walking up it's a huge old style southern house. Dark brown wood and dark on the outside. Now I know why it's so familiar to me. I've seen it someplace before. No not in my dreams but I try to rationalize where I've seen this house before. Suddenly as I reach the front walkway it comes to me. This is where Stefan Salvatore and his brother live. I start to feel dizzy, my knees buckling under my weight. I try to swallow and I find that I suddenly have butterflies in my stomach. "Here goes nothing." I say to myself as I knock on their front door.

Somehow I'm managing to breathe. It seems like an eternity but it's only a minute or so before I hear footsteps approach the door. I notice the doorknob turn and slowly open to find a pair of green eyes staring back at me. "Hi." I seem to mutter. I notice he's tall standing there I feel shorter than I really am. His hair a light brown almost dark blonde color with the front part sticking up. He's wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a tight Tshirt showing off his muscular arms. I can't help but stare. Before I can utter another word he speaks. " Hi, I'm Stefan...Stefan Salvatore. Why don't you come inside?" He doesn't hesitate and invites me inside. I begin to relax for just a moment because I couldn't very well tell him my whole story standing there on his front porch. Without a word he takes my bag from me. Our hands accidentally brushing against each other. I set foot inside and he follows me.

Inside the house on the main floor past the foyer is impressive. I try not to stare at the huge living space with my mouth open. It's so huge. "Make yourself at home." He says to me. I walk over to one of the brown leather couches and sit down. He carefully places my bag on the floor and walks over to where I'm sitting. He sits down next to me. It's almost like I'm being compelled but I know he wouldn't use his Powers on me at least or right away. Our eyes lock and it's as if he can read my innermost thoughts. "So what's your story?What brings you here?" He asks as I lick my lips nervously. I know that he already knows why I showed up on his front porch. However I know I need to tell him my story. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here." I begin. "I guess there is some sort of vampire apocalypse going on and for some strange reason I'm still alive." I try not to break down in tears when I share the next part. "I watched my family, my best friends, those I care about and love die at the hands of vampires. Yet they left me alone, unharmed, untouched. I do not know why. All I know is that something told me to get in my car and take the long journey here to Mystic Falls. I'm still not sure why."

As I'm sharing my heartbreaking story I can tell that he's touched. He places his muscular arms around me pulling me into an embrace. Oh how that feels so wonderful to be that close to him even though he's a vampire. I'm not scared not of Stefan. I know he's a "ripper" but honestly that doesn't frighten me one bit. I don't think that he'd turn on me. It's almost as if he understands my pain my heartbreak. I know that with vampires they can turn off their feelings but when they feel it's intense. In some ways I wish that I could do that. It would make things that much easier or else complicate matters. We stay like that for a moment before pulling apart. I can't seem to stop making eye contact. It's almost of a comfort, a familiarity when my entire world has been turned upside down.

He realizes that he hasn't offered me a drink or anything to eat. "Is there anything I can get you since you will be staying here?" I shake my head. "No but thank you for asking." He asks me questions and I try to answer them. I try not to ask him too many questions because maybe he has some answers. Before long he gets up and walks into the kitchen. "If you want I can cook for you." I think to myself is there anything this man can't do? "Sure, I'd like that even though I know my way around the kitchen." He shakes his head. "No this is my house after all and you are my house guest." I like how he says the word "my". It's not like I'm one of his objects or anything. Yet it just feels right as if I do belong to him and I'm his. I'd give anything for some sort of normalcy but nothing is normal. Not falling for a vampire.

I put those thoughts out of my mind and just watch him. He knows his way around the kitchen. He knows how to move but more than that he can cook. I'm impressed. Soon the smells coming from the stove and oven just make me aware that my stomach is growling. Without realizing it someone else has entered the room. He has dark as night black hair and blue eyes. He's tall but shorter than his brother Stefan. He is wearing a pair of jeans fitting in all the right places and a Tshirt as well but all in black. I can't help but stare. "Well,we'll...so who is this pretty thing?" He says to Stefan as he makes his way over to where I am sitting watching Stefan cook in the kitchen. He takes my hand and gently lifts it to his mouth planting a kiss on my hand.

Our eyes lock and it's as if I'm under his spell. I hear Stefan speak in the kitchen. "She's staying here for awhile. Apparently she's the last living human. There's a vampire apocalypse and she's still alive. Not sure why. She came here to find answers." I can only manage to nod my head in agreement with what Stefan said to his brother. I find him mysterious, flirty, dangerous, yet there's just something about him that I'm drawn to like a moth to a flame. I know the last thing I need is to fall in love with either of the Salvatore brothers. I need to heal to mourn. He decides to introduce himself. "I'm Damon...Damon Salvatore." I smile. I know who he is. "Well its nice to meet you Damon. I'm Rose." He flashes me that Damon smile of his making me melt. I know I'm in trouble I need to stay away from him. I turn back to watch Stefan in the kitchen. Stefan is a safe haven for me. At least for now.

Damon walks over to a table and pours himself a glass of something. He pours a second one and takes both glasses. Walking back over to me he offers me a glass. I take it thanking him. Our hands briefly touching. He sits down next to me on the couch. I cant control the beating of my own heart. I take a sip of the liquid that is in the glass. It stings as it slides down my throat but I find it calming my quivering insides. I'm in a house of vampires. I don't know who to trust. It's been a long day and all I want is some dinner and a bed. At least I'm not alone anymore. I just pray that I can find the answers I am searching for. Stefan calls us to the table. Dinner is ready.

I sit between both Stefan and Damon at the table. I know that they can eat real food but it taste like horrible trash to them. They're dead,more like immortal. Blood is what they crave. What gives them energy. Damon drinks real human blood and is much stronger than Stefan. Stefan struggles but he knows that if he drinks human blood that he turns into "the ripper" and goes on a killing rampage. I think that I could get used to this. I notice that both of them are battling for my affections. I just let them continue. I like it to be honest. I've never had one let alone two immortal men or mortal fight over me. In some sick way I'm actually turned on.

Once dinner is finished I help clear the table. At first Stefan doesn't want me to help with the clean up but I persuade him to let me help after all I remind him that I'm a house guest. He asks me "wash or dry?" I say wash since I have no idea where the dishes go. I wash and he dries. It's interesting because I notice that he isn't pale. His face actually has color to it unlike the vampire myths I've encountered. His hands aren't freezing cold either. They're actually warm to the touch. My discoveries makes me wonder if sunlight burns them or do they sparkle? I would like to think that they burn but I'm not positive since that hasn't been asked or addressed. Once the kitchen is cleaned up Stefan gives me a tour of the downstairs floor. My mouth falls open at the mere sight of their library. I could practically live inside it with all the books.

Before heading upstairs he grabs my bag from the foyer and has me follow him upstairs. The upstairs is in a very weird shape/layout. He stops at a bedroom door for a moment before he gently opens it to reveal the biggest bedroom with adjoining bathroom. The bed it's a four poster bed with paintings on the walls, tons of candles and a fire roaring in the fireplace. The bathroom is huge with a sit in bathtub for two and a huge walk in shower. Brownish tan rocks/stones instead of tiles. Tons of earthy colors and it just gives off this old world feeling to it. I feel as if I'm transported to another time and place. He sets my bag down on the bed. "Everything you need is in the bathroom. Sleep tight. Don't worry you are safe. I will see you in the morning." He proceeds to give me a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Stefan" I reply before he turns to leave. "See you in the morning. And thanks again for allowing me to stay here." He smiles but his eyes seem sad. "You're welcome. I just hope we can help find the answers you are looking for. We shall start in the morning." He shuts my door as he leaves and I get up to lock it after him. I don't feel comfortable sleeping with my door unlocked or opened.

I walk over to the bed and my bag. I remove what I need and head for the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I change out of my clothes into a pair of lounge shorts and tank top. I go back into the bedroom. I turn down the bed and grab my journal from my bag. I place my bag on the floor and climb into bed. I find the bed to be the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. It feels like heaven. I open my journal and begin to write. For the first time in a long while I feel positive. I just hope and pray that Stefan is right and we find the answers that I am searching for. After I'm finished writing I shut my journal and place it next to my bed on the night stand. I lay back onto the pillow. I watch the shadows from the fire before closing my eyes. As I drift off to sleep,the word "Stefan" leaks from my lips.

For once I find myself sleeping. I'm not terrified. I don't have nightmares. Little do I know that even though I locked my bedroom door somehow Stefan manages to get inside and he lays down next to me on the bed just watching me sleep. I'm so exhausted that I have no idea he's in my room let alone watching over me, protecting me. I fall into a deep slumber dreaming of Stefan Salvatore. I wonder if he can compel me to dream of him. Satisfied he gets up and heads for his own room. He doesn't want to scare me if I were to wake up and find him laying next to me in my bed.


End file.
